GARA GARA EUNHYUK
by Chwyn
Summary: Eunhyuk with WONKYU pair. FF ini terinspirasi dari syuting iklan Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun di Filipina


Annyeong ^^ ini ff kedua saya dengan pairing yang berbeda. Bagi yang mengenal saya atau pernah membaca ff saya pasti tahu kalau saya HAEHYUK shipper. FF ini saya buat sebagai permintaan maaf saya kepada sahabat saya—yang dengan teganya meminta saya membuatkan ff WONKYU atau dia tidak akan memaafkan saya u,u Biarpun awalnya saya membuat ini karena terpaksa ^^V tapi ff ini saya buat dengan sepenuh hati. Semoga berkenan ^^ Yeah, it's a WONKYU slight Eunhyuk.

Happy reading ^^

Disclaimer

All casts belong to God and themselves, but the ff is pure belong to me.

Cast

Lee Hyukjae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre

Romance, Humor

Rated

T

Warning

Shonen-ai, BL, Boy x Boy, yaoi, semi canon, humor failed. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.

Summary

"Aku tidak sedang menghiburmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tidak bisakah otak jeniusmu menangkap pernyataan cintaku? _Saranghae_."

"Huh, lama sekali baru kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu padaku!"

"_Mwo?_" Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah otakmu juga jenius, _hyung_. Tidak bisakah kau menangkap kalau aku sedang membalas pernyataan cintamu? _Nado saranghae, hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tidak henti-hentinya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya, semenjak mereka meninggalkan bandara Incheon, Korea, hingga kini mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara Filipina, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti memberikan perhatian pada Eunhyuk. Bukan apa-apa—walaupun dia mengakui ada rasa iri melihat perhatian yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk—setahu Siwon, Eunhyuk adalah target nomor satu kejahilan sang evil _magnae_. Jadi, melihatnya begitu perhatian pada Eunhyuk, mau tidak mau membuat kening Siwon tidak berhenti mengernyit. Bahkan Kyuhyun meminjamkan bahunya sebagai sandaran kepala Eunhyuk yang tertidur di pesawat. Bukannya menjahili Eunhyuk agar tidurnya tidak tenang.

"_Hyung_, bantu aku membawa Eunhyuk _hyung_ ke mobil," kata Kyuhyun kepada Siwon saat pesawat mereka sudah mendarat.

"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja?" tanya Siwon.

"_Andwe!_ Sepertinya tidurnya sangat nyenyak, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur.

'Ughhh, sebegitu pedulinyakah kau padanya, Kyu?' batin Siwon setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tetapi Siwon tidak mau menunjukkan perasaannya yang sedang gundah. Diubahnya mimik wajahnya yang sendu menjadi biasa saja.

"Tumben kau tidak mengerjai Eunhyuk _hyung_?" komentar Siwon.

"Kau benar _hyung_, sepertinya dia orang yang tepat di saat yang tepat," kata Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk andalannya. Siwon yang melihat itu tidak tega juga pada Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aish, sudahlah, ayo kita angkat dia," kata Siwon cepat.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk memang sedang terlibat syuting sebuah iklan yang sama di Filipina. Padahal mereka baru saja merayakan malam pergantian tahun, paginya mereka harus berangkat ke negara tersebut untuk memulai syuting mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah kau bilang 'bantu aku mengankat Eunhyuk _hyung_ ke mobil' kenapa sekarang hanya aku yang mengangkatnya sendirian?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

"_Hyung_ kan tahu sendiri, fisikku ini lemah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melambatkan jalannya.

"Huh, alasan dan ide jahilmu sama banyaknya. Aku heran kau tidak pernah lelah memikirkan itu semua," sindir Siwon.

"Oh, kalau itu salahkan pada otak jeniusku, _hyun_g," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada bangga sambil memasang tampang polosnya. Siwon hanya mendengus mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun. 'Wajahnya saja yang polos,' batinnya.

Para fans yang menunggu kedatangan mereka di bandara langsung terdiam begitu melihat Eunhyuk digendong oleh Siwon dengan terburu-buru. Sementara bodyguard yang disewa untuk mengamankan ketiga member Super Junior tersebut dari serbuan fans menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka memang sempat kewalahan mengatasi aksi saling dorong-mendorong yang terjadi akibat animo fans yang sangat besar untuk menyambut kedatangan idola mereka. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan para manajer segera masuk ke mobil. Tetapi sebelum mobil yang mereka tumpangi membawa mereka ke hotel, salah satu manajer turun dan menghadap fans.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Eunhyuk-_ssi_ hanya ketiduran di pesawat sehingga Siwon harus menggendongnya ke mobil," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Satu detik…

Satu menit…

"Siwon _oppa_~"

"Kyuhyun _oppa_~"

"Eunhyuk _oppa_~"

"_Saranghae_~"

Para fans mulai meneriakkan nama idola mereka masing-masing setelah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tetapi saat itu mobil yang membawa ketiga member Super Junior sudah berjalan meninggalkan bandara. Beberapa fans mencoba mengejar sambil berlari dan mengangkat poster dan banner Super Junior tinggi-tinggi. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka kepada sang idola.

"Fiuhh… beruntung mereka sempat mengira Eunhyuk pingsan," kata manajer sambil menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat kerumunan para fans dari balik kaca spion.

"Hahha, bahkan saat tidur pun kau tetap bisa membantu kami, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Eunhyuk yang masih tidur.

"Huh, padahal tadi kau mau menjahilinya agar terbangun," celetuk Siwon.

"_Ya_, Siwon _hyung_, kau sudah menyindirku dua kali," tuding Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Aku tidak—" kata Siwon mencoba menjelaskan setelah melihat wajah terluka Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja. aku tidak akan mengganggu siapapun kalau aku tidur,"potong Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

Tetapi Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya. Dibalikkannya wajahnya menghadap jendela dan mencoba untuk tidur. 'Kau bilang aku dongsaeng kesayanganmu, tapi kenapa kau malah memojokkanku,'sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati. Siwon hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun pasrah. Sepertinya dia akan semakin sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Manajer Kim menghela nafasnya melihat dua artisnya yang masih tertidur.

"Siwon-_ah_, tolong bangunkan mereka," kata manajer Kim sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, _gwaenchana hyung_, biar aku yang menggendong mereka ke kamar. Aku tidak tega membangunkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu kau gendong saja Kyuhyun, biar aku yang mengurus Eunhyuk. Jun-_ah_, tolong ambilkan kunci kamar mereka!" suruh manajer Kim kepada asistennya.

"Maksud _hyung_ kami sekamar?" tanya Siwon sambil memandang dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_? Kau tidak keberatan kan, Siwon-_ah_?"

"_Anniya_, kupikir kami mendapat kamar masing-masing," jawab Siwon.

"_Mian_, Siwon-_ah_, karena mengetahui kalian akan syuting iklan di sini, banyak orang memesan kamar di hotel ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Apa kau mau tidur sendiri? Biar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sekamar," jelas manajer Kim.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. _Gomawo_," tolak Siwon sambil tersenyum maklum.

Manajer Kim hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Siwon. Sementara itu, asisten manajer Jun sudah selesai dengan urusan kamar dan menyerahkan kunci kamar kepada manajer Kim dan Siwon. Mereka menggunakan lift bergantian karena posisi mereka yang sama-sama sedang menggendong Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak akan muat dalam satu lift. Siwon yang lebih dulu tiba di kamar.

Siwon meletakkan Kyuhyun dengan pelan di atas tempat tidur mereka. 'Tempat tidur kami?' kedengarannya sangat intim di telinga Siwon. Memang hanya ada satu tempat tidur yang tersedia. Dan beruntung tempat tidur tersebut berukuran besar, cukup untuk mereka tiduri berdua. Dirapikannya poni yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun. Lama dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, tanpa sadar Siwon sudah mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, Siwon buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. 'Hampir saja,' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beristirahat seharian kemarin untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka akibat penerbangan Korea-Filipina yang lumayan lama, pagi ini mereka mulai syuting.

"Whoah, aku tidak percaya Donghae _hyung_ akan tetap sayang padamu kalau melihat caramu makan, _hyung_," komentar Kyuhyun takjub melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah beralih ke piring ketiga.

"Phabih mhalam waku welum makhan kharenah kephiduran," kata Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Telan dulu makananmu _hyung_, baru bicara," kata Siwon menasehati sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Aku kan ketiduran, jadi tidak sempat makan malam. _Ya!_ Apa maksudmu bilang begitu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Selain rakus kau juga bodoh ya, _hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"_Ya! Ya!_ Apa kau bilang—" teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima sambil mengangkat sendoknya bersiap memukul Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, aku yakin Kyuhyun hanya menggodamu saja," kata Siwon sambil menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang sudah bergerak ke kepala Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu _hyung_, aku serius. Pasti sekarang Donghae _hyung_ sudah mencari penggantimu," lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Kyu!" kata Siwon memperingati.

"Hae…" kata Eunhyuk lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyung, gwaenchananyo_?" Kyuhyun jadi panik sendiri. 'Aish, Donghae _hyung_ pasti akan menenggelamkanku di sungai Han kalau tahu aku membuat _namjachingu_nya menangis,' batinnya.

Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya. Dia segera mengambil iPhonenya dan mulai memencet nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Tetapi diurungkannya niatnya saat melihat sebuah pesan dari orang yang ingin diteleponnya. Eunhyuk segera membuka kotak pesannya. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau lihat, Hae bilang dia sangat merindukanku dan menyuruhku makan yang banyak supaya aku tidak sakit," kata Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun agar mereka dapat melihatnya.

"Huh, moodmu cepat sekali berubah, _hyung_. Kau percaya sekali pada Donghae _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun iri.

"Tentu saja!" kata Eunhyuk mantap.

"Ya, aku juga percaya. Kau beruntung _hyung_," komentar Siwon.

Sekarang Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lebar menampilkan gummy smilenya mendengar komentar Siwon. 'Huh, kau bilang aku _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu, tapi kau malah lebih perhatian pada Eunhyuk _hyung_,' dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon semakin heran melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sudah kembali menjahili Eunhyuk. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun tetap perhatian pada Eunhyuk. Dan yang membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya semakin dalam adalah saat melihat Kyuhyun memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu. Siwon juga mendapati Kyuhyun berkali-kali menghela nafasnya. 'Apa kejahilan Kyuhyun selama ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian Eunhyuk _hyung_ padanya? Hei, jangan bilang kau menyukai Eunhyuk _hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ah_! _Eotteohke_?' batin Siwon menerka-nerka.

"Sampai jumpa besok, _hyung_."

"_Ne_, selamat tidur Siwon-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun langsung saja merebahkan badannya di kasur. Mereka memang sudah menjalani syuting seharian ini.

"Hah~ sekarang Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ pasti sedang bermesraan di telepon," kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau cemburu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Siwon frontal.

"Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu…" jawab Kyuhyun iri.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebut Eunhyuk _hyung_ dari Donghae _hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ah_!" kata Siwon tajam.

"_Ya_, apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja menjahili Eunhyuk _hyung_ untuk menarik perhatiannya!" tuding Siwon.

"Kau tega sekali menuduhku seperti itu, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu," Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, "aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau merusak hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung_," jelas Siwon.

"Aku iri… aku iri pada Eunhyuk _hyung_…"

"Kyu, maksudmu yang kau sukai sebenarnya adalah Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Siwon yang mulai tidak bisa mencerna situasi ini.

"Hiks…" sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang aku _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku…"

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya canggung. Kalau mereka sedang dalam kondisi terharu karena perhatian fans atau memenangkan sebuah penghargaan, Siwon tidak akan segan-segan memeluk Kyuhyun. Tetapi ini…

"Aku mau tidur saja," kata Kyuhyun setelah isakannya reda.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Atau kau mau kutinggalkan agar kau bisa leluasa menceritakan masalahmu pada Sungmin _hyung_ di telepon?"

"_Anni_, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Jangan bohong, Kyu!"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Jangan keras kepala seperti ini, Kyu!"

"…"

"Kyu, aish, sudahlah," kata Siwon pasrah melihat Kyuhyun yang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Masalahku adalah, tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Aku iri pada Eunhyuk _hyung_. Dia begitu polos sampai sangat mudah membodohinya. Tapi dia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat sayang padanya seperti Junsu dan Sungmin _hyung_. Dia juga mempunyai seorang _namjachingu_ yang sangat mencintainya," kata Kyuhyun memulai. Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Donghae _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggu Eunhyuk _hyung_ selama syuting. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk menjaga Eunhyuk _hyung_ selama di sini." Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Donghae _hyung_ begitu menyayangi Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang jorok, bodoh, yang wajah dan suaranya biasa saja, makanya aku menerima permintaannya. Saat aku memikirkan alasannya, aku menemukan kalau Donghae _hyung_ itu kadang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan egois, dan hanya Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang tahan menghadapi kelakuannya. Mereka berdua saling menerima dan melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing."

Kyuhyun kini bangun dari tidurnya dan berbalik menghadap Siwon. "Aku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berbuat jahil untuk menarik perhatian kalian. Aku yakin kalau aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu dulu, kalian pasti tidak akan sayang padaku."

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyu."

"Ya, Sungmin _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_, dan semuanya juga bilang kalau mereka menyayangiku. Dan itu karena aku pernah hampir mati. Tapi itu… _noona_ku juga sangat menyayangiku sebagai _dongsaeng_nya. Aku iri pada Eunhyuk _hyung_, tidakkah kau mengerti, _hyung_?"

"Aku menyayangimu seperti semua orang menyayangimu. Dan aku juga menyayangimu seperti Donghae _hyung_ menyayangi Eunhyuk _hyung_."

"Tidak perlu menghiburku sampai bilang begitu, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak sedang menghiburmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tidak bisakah otak jeniusmu menangkap pernyataan cintaku? _Saranghae_."

"Huh, lama sekali baru kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu padaku!"

"_Mwo?_" Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah otakmu juga jenius, _hyung_. Tidak bisakah kau menangkap kalau aku sedang membalas pernyataan cintamu? _Nado saranghae, hyung_."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, _hyung_. Kau bahkan sering memimpikanku bukan! Aish, kuharap bukan mimpi jorok," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"_Ya!_ Dasar evil _magnae_, wajahmu saja yang polos. Kau tidak bisa ya, sebentar saja tidak menjahili orang?" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kejahilan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menggodanya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku saat tidur semalam," kata Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggoda Siwon. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. 'Aish, anak nakal! Aku tahu kau pasti sedang menggodaku,' batinnya.

"Katakan padaku, kau bermimpi apa tentangku hingga kau mendesah menyebut namaku!" tuntut Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil menelusurkan telunjuknya di dada Siwon.

"_Ya!_ Berhenti menggodaku atau terpaksa membungkam mulutmu!" ancam Siwon.

"Dan dengan apa kau akan membungkam mulutku, Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun seduktif.

Siwon ikut menyeringai sebelum membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang panjang dan lama. Sepertinya, bergaul terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya lepaskendali dan menyeringai seperti Lucifer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk yang belum bisa tidur bermaksud mengajak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bermain kartu. Tetapi saat tiba di pintu kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun diurungkannya niatnya. Eunhyuk mendengar suara-suara yang biasa di keluarkannya saat sedang berdua dengan Donghae dari balik pintu. Eunhyuk langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

"Huhhu… Hae-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak ikut syuting bersama kami, sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Kkk~ poor Hyukppa ^^V So, what you're thinking WONKYU shipper? What about the ff? Semoga endingnya gak maksa, ya. Well, anggap aja ini cara orang-orang jenius menyatakan perasaannya ^^V Buat karakter Kyuhyun, aku tahunya oppa super jahil, jadi ya, oppa gak bisa tahan buat ngejahilin Eunhyuk ataupun Siwon. Kalau karakter Siwon, aku gak tahu, semoga gak OOC banget di sini. **

**At least, JEWELS and WONKYU shipper where are you? Give me your review! Buat yang suka all pairing juga reviewnya ditunggu ^^**

***FF ini aku buat pas ultah _eomma_ku, mohon doanya semoga _eomma_ku selalu sehat dan dalam perlindunganNya. Amin! _Kamsahamnida_ ^^**

**Kota Daeng, 09-10052012**


End file.
